


O Pioneers

by Missy



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Fatherhood, Gen, Humor, Robots, Robots driftng with robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel’s rejected for the Jaeger program, but fortunately he’s got a plan…</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Pioneers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl (GypsyJr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HippieGeekGirl+%28GypsyJr%29).



> Written for Trope Bingo, Prompt: AU: Fusion

When the Kaijus arrived, Joel immediately volunteered his skills to the Jaeger program. Nearly everyone in Circle Pines agreed that it was the right thing to do. They made a family decision – Joel, Mike, Tom and Crow did together - and Joel passed his resume in to Gypsy. Joel still didn’t know how he felt about having a war contractor in the family, but ConGypsCo had become a formidable force for the war effort. She’d happily passed his resume along to the design board – where it lingered for months.

In the meantime, Joel fretted about his decision. Mike and the robots backed him up – anything that brought the death toll to a crawl would be a welcome and happy change of events. Even though they felt that Joel was doing the right thing by offering his services up to the government, Joel still remained conflicted – all he’d wanted to do was make others happy for a very long time, but the wars didn’t really allow for that. Once he’d entered into the interview process, an incredibly long one, but one that got easier as the world’s population drifted away. Joel soon found himself shoved to the front of the line, thanks to Gypsy’s efforts, but still they wouldn’t accept him immediately, even though they were shorthanded. The cute little robots he’d made meant he was good at AI but not at battle technology. They needed more proof, somehow, that Joel could do good for his country.

He deleted the message with a sigh and peered out into the winter afternoon. The bots frolicked happily in the snow – it was funny how easily they had acclimated themselves to the post-apocalyptic world; Crow had been scared at first, so Tom had nearly bullied him into keeping his chin up, and they’d all lived off of Mike’s horde of grocery store cheese. Joel shook his head. His boys. Sometimes he swore the only way to get them to behave would be to literally tie them together.

The thought came to him with lightning quickness, and he sat down to draft out a plan. 

The government might not want him, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t help the world out in his own inimitable way!

*** 

“Hah!! Eat rocket-coated death, you jerk!” Tom, perhaps, enjoyed guarding Lake Minnesota far too much, and Joel could hear Crow’s agreeable laughter filling up the little capsule they shared through his radio connection.

“Take a faceful of rocket, ya alien creeps!” Crow jeered, blasting two plastic test-weapons into the atmosphere trough the cardboard Jaeger’s chest. Mike had set up a number of them in the woods before heading off to work on his latest temp job – this time slicing cheese for a few executives in the upper offices. 

The bots had grown more vociferous in their arguments, and Joel cut in. “Boys,” he scolded over the intercom, “just because they’re aliens doesn’t mean you have to be mean to them! They may be murderous, scary aliens from another world, but they have feelings too!”

“Okay, Joel” the echoed. “We’re sorry, we won’t!”

Crouching in the safety of their apartment building, Joel watched his kids play on. Maybe the rest of the world didn’t want his technological advancements – maybe they weren’t ‘advanced’ enough at all. But to him, they were worth everything under the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **MST3K** and themes from **Pacific Rim** , all of whom are the property of the **Best Brains Inc.** and **Warner Brothers**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
